Nishida Reina
Nisihda Reina is one of the main characters in [[Four Clovers Pretty Cure!|''Four Clovers Pretty Cure!]]. Reina has no friends because no one wants to be her friend. She sometimes feels a bit lonely but is too proud to accept this. Reina has the special gene which allows her to transform into , the Pretty Cure of warmth. Appearance Reina has medium long heir that she had tied into a bun at the back. The bun is hold by green leaves and white blossoms. She usually wears fine clothes, like a black, pleated skrit and a white blouse underneath a blue blazer. She is usually seen wearing black slippers with white stockings that reach over her knees. As Cure Dew, her hair grows longer but a part is still tied into a bun at the back. The bun is hold by small, wing-like accessories and a big, silver heart-shaped jewel. Her eye color changes from silver to golden. She wears a black one piece outfit. The blouse is white and she wears a black corset that is tied together by black ribbons right under the blouse. A black chocker is tied around her neck that has a ribbon at the back. Two ribbons in the colors silver and white are tied around her upper arms. The skirt of her outfit is puffy and as a layer of white frills underneath. She wears black heals with black ribbons tied around her legs, which reach over her knees. She wears fingerless gloves that have a little, golden ball at the end. Her Koarinku is hidden underneath the black ribbon at her hip. Personality Reina is a pretty arrogant girl who comes from a rich family. Though being super popluar and liked by everyone, Reina has no friends because no one wants to be her friend. They only want to spend time with her and nothing more. She sometimes feels a bit lonely but is too proud to accept this. Relationships Family * [[Nishida Genki|'Nishida Genki']] - Reina's always busy father. He admits that he is not a good father and sees his business as more important than Reina sometimes. Still, he takes time to care for her or buys her nice gifts. * [[Nishida Yumeko|'Nishida Yumeko']] - Reina's mother who is most of the time at home. She likes to buy things online and only leaves the hose when she has to. Yumeko is very paranoid and would like to teach Reina at home to prevent her getting in danger. Friends * TBA Cure Dew is Nishida Reina's Pretty Cure alter ego and the Pretty Cure of warmth. Cure Dew uses the powers of the black wing. She transforms for the first time in 4CPC03. Cure Dew can speak more easily about her feelings than Reina. Cure Dew's symbol is the black wing of warmth. Attacks - Cure Dew's first attack, which she can only use when her heart is in harmony with her Pretty Cure powers. To use it, she has to shout: "Fly away, evil heart!" Then, she creates a ball of sunlight in her both hands and punches it towards the enemy while shouting: "Pretty Cure, Sunlight Impact!". Transformations '''Change, Pretty Cure! Lights On! - "Change, Pretty Cure! Lights On!" is the official transformation phrase used by Nishida Reina to transform into Cure Star in Four Clovers Pretty Cure!. To activate the transformation, Reina needs to hold her Koarinku close to her heart until it starts glowing and she shouts her phrase. Then, Reina appears in silver light and slowly her clother appear. First, her hair grows longer and gets styled. Then, the basic dress appears while she still has her eyes closed. Then she changes the pose and opens her eyes. After that, her gloves appear as well as her boots. Then, her Koarinku is shown to appear and as it zooms to her head, it can be seen how the wings and jewel appear around the bun. Finally, Cure Dew lands and says her speech. Songs As a main character, Reina's seiyuu will perform several image songs for this character. Some songs are even duets or group songs along with the seiyuus of Nakaha Misora, Minami Kazumi and Kitakaze Carina. * Lonely Heart ~ Ichi no Kokoro Etymology - Nishida comes from meaning "west" or "western" combined with meaning "field" or "rice field". So Nishida means "western field" or "western rice field". - The name Reina can come from western languages. For example, the Spanish word means "queen".http://www.behindthename.com/name/reina-1 So Reina means queen. But Reina can also come from meaning "spirit" or "ghost" in Japanese combined with a kanji read as na which could be 菜 or 奈, which usually don't have meanings when used in names. Cure Dew - Cure Dew comes from the berry, Dewberry. Trivia *Reina shares her name with Nishida Megumi, Yousei A. Sina's very first Pretty Cure character. *Cure Dew is the second Cure to wear black as main color. The first was Cure Black from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. *Cure Dew is the second Cure to have the power of warmth. The first was Cure Rosetta from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. *Cure Dew has the darkest hair color along with Cure White. *Cure Dew is the first Cure to wear in heals in her official Cure Form. **However, she is the forth Cure to wear heals overall. The first were Cure Lovely in her Cherry Flamenco form, Cure Princess in her Macadamia Hula Dance form and Cure Fortune in her Pine Arabian form. *Reina is the fifth main character to come from a rich family. The first were Yukishiro Honoka from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, Minazuki Karen from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, Yotsuba Alice from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure and Kaido Minami from Go! Princess Pretty Cure. **If Yousei A. Sina's main series is counted, Reina is the sixth, after Shirosora Diamond. *Cure Dew is the first black Cure to use the powers of sunlight. Gallery References Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:FairyCures Category:Four Clovers Pretty Cure! Category:Four Clovers Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Characters Category:Pretty Cures Category:Cures Category:Black Cures Category:Females Category:Female